


Timing Is Everything: Part 5

by DreamingInColor



Series: Timing is Everything [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: A call from Buffy sends Dean running.





	

Sunnydale, California- 2001

 

The tires of the impala screeched on the road as he swung into a stop. He could see the tower. Buffy had called him a few hours ago telling him to get there as fast as possible. Glory had Dawn. He had broken every speed limit. 

 

He saw two people on the top. Getting out of the car, Dean ran as fast as he could. But he was to late to help. He saw a figure take the swan dive off the tower. He ran faster. Coming to a stop he saw Buffy’s broken body on the ground. She was dead. Buffy was dead. Her friends surrounded her.

 

She was gone. Dead. He couldn’t save her. His Buffy was gone. And he had never gotten to tell her that he was in love with her. He was to late. He was out of time. And timing is everything.


End file.
